Dreaming with you
by Feith Aisha
Summary: Helloo nn Estoy de vuelta despues de tantooo tiempo!Len:Noooo TTAi: de que te quejas se que me extrañaste ¬.¬Len: Nooooo TTAi: ¬¬Len:digo...entren y lean u.uAi:
1. Default Chapter

Hello!!!!! Este es mi primer fic y como sabrán jamás he puesto un solo disclaimer y como no quiero que me vuelvan a castigas aquí va, presentado por el más lindo de los hikaris...Malik!!

Malik: n-n Yu Gi Oh ni ninguno de los personajes le pertenecen a Aisha...gracias a Ra -.-...sólo nos usa para sus propósitos malignos de tortura, si conocen a algún psicólogo dispuesto a ayudar al resto de nosotros, avísenos o sométanse a mi control mental...auch x-x

Ai: ¬¬ estos niños hablan de más. Bueno les recordare que este fic es un JoeyxSety

A lo lejos -¡Que no me llames Sety!

Ai: espero sea de su agrado n-n

n-n- n-n- n-n- n-n- n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n

**Capitulo I** _Almas distintas mismo destino _

**l**o que trato de decirte es que se acabó. Fin. Finito. Terminado. Adiós. Au revoir.. Hasta la vista. Sayonara. Arrivederchi. Nos vemos.

-lo que estas diciendo es que te vas.

-Si- alzó la vista en su intento de meter ropa en una maleta demasiado pequeña. Su mejor amigo del alma Honda parecía aturdido.

-Siempre podrías decirle que no a Ishizu. Después de todo eres casi un adulto.

Pensó que eso era debatible. Sin embargo, había dado su palabra. Y si la persistencia o amenazas de su "madre" no bastaran para hacerlo volver a casa, su honor sí.

-¿Crees que no he intentado razonar con ella? ¿Crees que no le he explicado que ya no soy un niño de 4 años? Sencillamente, no funciona. Además, Duke es un chico agradable- la furia que hubiera podido sentir ante la situación no tardó en desvanecerse. No podría ser el molesto, no después de lo que le van a negar a ese chico. Bajó la tapa de la maleta y apoyó su trasero para darle un incentivo adicional para cerrarse. (Ai: su lindoooo trasero -)

Honda se sentó sobre la segunda maleta, se quedó pensando unos segundos para luego estallar en un grito.

-¡Pero es un chico!, además es un acto de barbarie obligarte a volver para casarte con el pretendiente elegido por ella. ¿Y por qué aceptaste algo así?

-Quería una aventura, y era el único modo en que me dejarían venir n-n- sintió que los mecanismos de cierre encajaban bajo su peso.

Honda debatió ese punto.

-No podrían haberte detenido.

-Es evidente que jamás has conocido a mis hermanos. Créeme, podrían haberme detenido- sonrió ante el sólo recuerdo de su familia, miró alrededor del apartamento vació para comprobar que los transportistas se hubieran llevado todo. Solo quedaban las dos maletas y la señorita Shinigami.

-Una barbarie- murmuró Honda mientras movía su peso sobre la segunda maleta para tratar de cerrarla.

-Ya lo has dicho, viejo- repuso Joey, sonriéndole y sabiendo lo ilógico que debía de parecerle a una persona que no hubiera crecido con su familia.

-¡Medieval! ¿Eso también lo he dicho? ¿Qué me dices de tu trabajo? Van a echarte de menos.

-Conseguiré otro trabajo cuando vuelva a casa. Siempre hay un trabajo disponible para un chico tan talentoso como yo nn - dijo mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Baja de tu nube ¬-¬U, sigue estando mal.

Con un suspiro, Joey se trasladó a la otra maleta con Honda. Llenando con ello el espacio reducido. _Snap_. Al parecer, era hora de considerar hacer una dieta.

-Escucha, Izhisu y Shadi solo querían asegurar mi futuro. Me dieron siete años para explorar y terminar mis estudios lejos de casa, además dime quien en su sano juicio dejaría ir a un chico de 15 años y que ande solito. Y me lo he pasado de miedo. Pero cuando más pienso en el asunto, más de acuerdo estoy con ellos, pero siento que estoy haciendo mal. Además echo de menos a mi familia.

-¿Vas a casarte con un hombre solo porque echas de menos a tu familia?- Honda se mostró incrédulo.

¡Claro que no! Bueno, quizá un poco¿Pero como podía explicarle eso a su amigo Honda?, el siempre ha sido razonable después de todo el lo apoyo bastante cuando le dijo que era gay y jamás mostró prejuicios sobre ello, sobretodo sabiendo el carácter "machista" de él, aún así era un sujeto que mantenía una idea sobre el amor verdadero y otras cosas igual de ridículas. Joey, que había sido un romántico empedernido, había abandonado la idea de que el amor verdadero existía para el en el cosmos. Había conocido a demasiados hombres, salido con varios de ellos, y en ninguna ocasión Cupido había lanzado su flecha.

-Duke será un marido excelente. Será fiel, leal, cariñoso...

-Y obedecerá todas tus órdenes, se sentará cuando se lo digas y no manchará la alfombra, todo un buen perrito- replicó Honda con sarcasmo, levantándose de la maleta. Joey rió ante el comentario de su amigo, ya que era la primera vez que se refería a alguien con apelativos caninos que no fuera a él.

-Eh, no menosprecies eso. Domesticar a un hombre es más difícil de lo que parece.

-Dímelo a mí, aún no aprendes a dar la manita- dijo con burla, le encantaba hacer enojar a su amigo.

-Oye-replicó con un pucherito Joey, para luego desaparecer toda falsa molestia con un suspiro y dejar caer su cabeza.

Muy bien, Duke poseía unas cuantas cualidades de un buen perro. Había cosas peores en la vida. Le daría cariño y amor. Piensa en tu felicidad, se recordó. Pero ¿realmente eso le daría felicidad?

-No te lo tomas en serio. Hablamos de tu vida, Joey Wheeler. Vas a arrojarla por la ventana-casi gritó Honda.

-No. Es más como empezar de nuevo...otra vez.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Lo estoy- anunció con una firmeza que le sorprendió. Tomaba la decisión correcta. Mentalmente lo sabía. Solo era su corazón el que se agitaba cada vez que pensaba en pasar el resto de su vida con Duke. Con una determinación que no sentía, se puso de pie y alzó las dos maletas –Aisha en marcha...

(Todos: jajajajajajajaja xD. Ai:¬¬ ok de quien fue la idea?, Todos: . . , Ai: esta me la pagaran ¬¬#)

Como iba diciendo... Con una determinación que no sentía, se puso de pie y alzó las dos maletas- ¡Shinigami! En marcha, Diosa de la muerte. ¡Nos vamos!

La Diosa de la muerte se asomó desde una de las estanterías de cocina y maulló.

-Vamos, Shinigami –instó Joey- Ya lo hemos hablado y estuviste de acuerdo. Así que deja de ser tan obstinada y mueve el rabo

A regañadientes, la gata se unió a el. Era evidente que a ella no le alegraba nada la mudanza, pero al parecer sabía que no iba a tener voto en el asunto.

Honda movió la cabeza maravillado.

-Tratas a ese animal como si fuera humano. No es natural, ¿lo sabes?

-Shhh, ¿quieres que te oiga? Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien le recuerda que no fue elegida como la diosa suprema. Sé que fomento ilusiones, pero de este modo es menos doloroso- bajó la vista a la bola negra de pelo con adoración en los ojos- ¿Está lista señorita Shinigami?

-Miau- la pequeña Shinigami prácticamente suspiró, como si comprendiera que no tenía elección.

Los dos amigos salieron del apartamento seguidos por la diosa. Joey alzó la tapa del maletero de su viejo Volkswagen (Ai: volcho para el que no sepa -.-) y guardó las maletas. En el asiento de atrás ya había una caja con arena y en el del pasajero una caja con galletas, dulces y todo tipo de golosinas que pudiera necesitar para el viajes, además de una nevera donde tenía cuatro Sprits con hielo. Esta listo.

-¿Estás segura de que irás bien atravesando el país tú solo? ¿Qué me dices de los maníacos que atacan a las personas sin compañía?- inquirió Honda.

-Un buen modo de tranquilizarme. n-nU

La primera vez, había ido acompañado de su hermano Yami. Por aquel entonces, había parecido a un mundo de distancia de casa. Yami, era voluntario en la policía, había insistido en que no fuera sólo, su deber como guardián de la seguridad se lo impedía (Yami: nn, Bakura: maldito faraón presumido, Yami: cállate ladroncillo, Bakura: a quien llamas ladroncillo, faraón de cuarta??, Ai: se controlan y me dejan continuar? ¬¬, Ryou: sigue molesta señorita Aisha?. Ai: ¬¬, Yami: si aprecias la vida de tu hikari será mejor que lo alejes de ella, Ai: ¬¬#...u-u sigamos con el fic)

Lo que significaba que sería un viaje solitario. No le entusiasmaba particularme, pero también debía ser práctico. Además, no podía ser peligroso. (Ai: ingenuo u-u)

-Ten cuidado. Y hagas lo que hagas, no recojas a autostopistas, pueden tratarse de asaltantes – le extendió la mano para luego darse un abrazó con fuerza- Te echaré de menos.

-Yo también viejo.

Se sentó en el coche y arrancó. A través de ojos semiacuosos, observó como su mejor amigo Honda iba empequeñeciendo más y más a través del espejo retrovisor. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, había desaparecido.

-Bien, Shinigami, ahora solo somos tú y yo. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?

-Miau.

-Yo también.

¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición!Seto Kaiba sencillamente se negaba a creer lo que oía. No era posible. No podía estar sucediéndole a él. No en ese momento. No a Mokuba. Con una impaciencia nacida de la furia, apuñaló la tecla de rebobinado del contestador automático y volvió a darle a la tecla de repetición.

_Beeep_

-¡Hola hermano! Soy yo, Mokuba. Tengo una noticia maravillosa. No lo vas a creer. Bueno, sé que lo creerás porque yo te digo que es la verdad, y sabes que no miento...

Cerró lo ojos. Su hermano tenía por costumbre explicar todas las exageraciones en las que incurría. Esa cualidad solía resultarle tierna. Declaraba su honestidad. Pero en ese momento no había tiempo y tenía prisa por llegar a lo esencia. Otra vez.

-Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente te asombrado. Pero aquí va...¡me voy a casar! Es con Tea, desde luego(Ai: pobre Moki u-u...O.o esperen no me maten). Se que a ti no te inspira reservas, pero créeme es un encanto de mujer, dulce y divertida (Ai: aja). Ella dice que está impaciente. Así que lo haremos el tres de agosto.

¡En siete días! De hecho, seis, ya que el mensaje era del día anterior.

-Sé lo que estás pensando hermano...no será una boda muy grande, es más decidimos sólo invitar a unos cuantos amigos. Oh, y sé que solo son siete días, pero si conduces todo el día, tardarás tres o cuatro en llegar hasta aquí. Probablemente de esa manera sea más rápido que en tren. De modo que espero verte al final de la semana. ¡Me muero de impaciencia por verte otra vez hermano!

_Beeep_

La voz de su hermano pareció reverberar por toda la casa como un eco. Iba a casarse con esa miserable zorra cazafortunas de poco monta (Ai: lo apoyo n-n), y sólo disponía de seis días para frenar la boda. Seis días. No eran suficientes. Durante un momento pensó en tomar un avión, pero la idea se desvaneció nada más aparecer. Le había dado su palabra a Mokuba que nunca volaría, y la consideraba un vínculo inquebrantable. Tampoco se equivocaba en los horarios del tren. Y asimismo carecía de sentido tratar de razonar con el por teléfono. Podía ser volátil además de que siempre le escuchaba, pero también era muy obstinado. El único modo de enfrentar la situación era cara a cara. Lo que significaba conducir.

Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la maleta que aún contenía la ropa del viaje del que acababa de regresar a última hora de la noche del día anterior. Había tenido que salir para reunirse con un potencial cliente interesado en su nuevo sistema de hologramas. No obstante, no había nada concreto, y lo último que necesitaba era que algo lo distrajera de ganar la puja.

La familia, sin importar lo irritante que fuera, estaba primero, más siendo Mokuba su única familia. Su única opción era hacer lo que le sugería. No era para asistir a la boda, sino para detenerla. Su vicepresidente, podría manejar la puja en su ausencia. No por algo era una persona de confianza, tomando en cuenta que el poderoso CEO no confiaba en nadie.

Tomada la decisión, el siguiente paso de Kaiba fue encontrar ropa limpia con la que reemplazar la que acababa de meter en la cesta de ropa sucia. En el armario encontró una camisa negra de manga larga, y unos pantalones de mismo color, para colocarse su cinto con las iniciales SK y finalmente una gabardina blanca termino con el toque, todo estaba impecable tal como a el le gustaba, por lo menos hicieron el trabajo bien, esta vez no tendría que despedir a nadie por su incompetencia. Pero con el humor que se cargaba con la noticia de la boda, sería mejor que ningún empleado se le cruzara en su camino o era capaz de despedir a toda la empresa.

Casi sin tomarse tiempo saco su portátil. Realizó una rápida comprobación para cerciorarse de que tenía la cartera, bajo a la carrera las escaleras de su casa, salió a la calle y volvió a subirse al coche que había abandonado hacía poco.

El sueño de descansar un día, después del agotador regreso, antes de volver al trabajo, se había evaporado. Iba a tener que emprender un trayecto maratoniano a través del país para llegar hasta donde su ingenuo hermanito iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Al menos le había dado seis días. Podría haber sido peor. Calculó que, forzando un poco, conseguiría llegar en tres días. Eso le proporcionaría tiempo de sobra para ahuyentar a la bruja esa y encerrar a Mokuba de por vida. En ese orden.

Lleno de determinación, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró por el espejo retrovisor. Vio un Ford beige aparcado demasiado cerca de su entrada de vehículos. El conductor seguía en el coche. Kaiba tocó la bocina para indicarle que se quitara de su camino. Al retroceder, le lanzó una mirada con la que quiso transmitirle que no le gustara que le bloqueara la salida. El otro esquivó sus ojos.

-Maldito turista-musitó

Cíñete al plan, se dijo, y esta pesadilla acabará pronto.

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n

Ai: Muajajajajajaja n0n soy mala muy mala, como verán este es mi segundo fic de Yu Gi Oh y el primero que va a tener continuaciones.

Kaiba: ahora si me explicaras porque pusiste a mi pobre e inocente hermano con esa zorra que es mucho mayor que él ¬-¬

Mokuba: a mi no me molesta n-n

K y A: O.O

Ai: será mejor que lo lleves con un doctor debe estar enfermo.

Kaiba: lo haré después de que te expliques.

Ai: bien, pues verás necesitaba a una zorra, maldita bitch y pues no encontré mejor candidata que nuestra pequeña Tea n-n, sólo que en mi fic Moki va a tener la misma edad que mi niño Joey y tres años menos que Sety-chan, cambios bruscos pero necesarios u-u

Kaiba: mira ser insignificante me vuelves a llamar de esa manera tan estupida y me voy a encargar que no puedas escribir por el resto de tu miserable vida, haciendo tu presencia una completa miseria ¬¬

Ai: ay que lindo, yo también te quiero n-n. Ah, otro dato que quería aclararles sobre porque Joey se refiere a Izhisu como su "madre" y a Yami como su "hermano", pues bien...eso lo sabrán después. nn

Joey: -.-U

Ai: Antes de que se me olvide...muchas gracias a Guerrera Lunar y Rex por darme la bienvenida, sos muy lindos nn. Creó que eso es todo.

Ah ultima cosa, Kura-chan lo dices tu -0-

Bakura: no me llames así mortal

Ai: como quiera Kura-chan, pero lee esto de aquí.

Bakura: ¬¬...No olviden de dejar un review si no quieren que los mande al reino de las sombras...oye porque yo y no Marik.

Ai: porque los tengo ocupados ¬

Bakura: ¬¬

Ai: como sea, Jame te nn


	2. El encuentro

**H**ello!!! n.n toy happy

Len: volviste a fumartela?

Ai: no ¬¬...por cierto donde estuviste en el capitulo anterior, te extrañe ; - ;

Len: ja, por lo menos ahora si me vas a valorar.

Ai: nah estuve muy bien acompañada -

Duo: donde están los bombones con chocolates que me prometiste? - . –

Ai: mi amor, están enfrente tuyo.

Duo: donde? –voltea a todos lados, pero sólo se ve a Marik, Malik, Joey, Sety-chan- a lo lejos-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!!- Bakura y Ryou- no es cierto sólo están ellos.

Ai: exacto -

Duo: quiero mis chocolates ; - ;

Ai: te los doy si das el disclaimer

Duo: OK n-n

Joey: y yo? ; - ;

Ai: tu los warnings

Duo: Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh no le pertenecen ni pertenecerán jamás a Aisha, sólo los tiene prisiones o "prestados" por un limitado limite de tiempo para su uso personal, así como para ocasionar severos daños traumatológicos y para su gran venta de videos, así que aunque quieran no pueden demandarla n-n...Ai-chan tengo que hacer la risa malvada que viene aquí?

Ai: no mi amor n-n...ahora tu mi solecito

Joey: advertencias, la única advertencia es que más les vale huir despavoridos en caso de ser homo fóbicos porque Ai-chan se encargara de eliminarlos por completo de la faz del planeta, ya que este fic y todos los que ama son tipo shonen-ai y yaoi, cosa que opina son lo mejor, dice aquí que tal ves en un futuro lejano muyyyy lejano habrá un lemon pero que no se preocupen ella les va a avisar en caso de que así sea.- da la vuelta a la hoja- un kilo de tortillas, media docena de huevos, leche, una nueva trampa, cadenas nuevas, cama quinsai, látigo, cámara de video nueva, nuevos juguetes de la tienda especial, luces reflectoras....

Todos: o.o

Ai: jejejeje esa es mi lista de compras- se la quita a Joey- ahora si al fic n-n

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**SetoxJoey**

**Capitulo II** _el encuentro_

Se acabará alguna vez esta pesadilla?- se preguntó después de verse forzado a pisar otra vez el freno. Solo iba por el segundo día de viaje, pero a ese ritmo jamás llegaría a tiempo a la boda de su hermano. No cuando los vehículos que tenía delante insistían en conducir a la velocidad que lo haría su difunta bisabuela. Un Volkswagen y un vehículo pesado conspiraban contra él al ir a cien kilómetros por hora cada uno en el carril que ocupaba. Durante un instante pensó en adelantar al camión por el arcén, pero con la suerte que tenía, temió encontrarse con un bache y reventar una rueda.

Lo que necesitaba era llamar la atención de la persona que llevaba el coche que tenía delante de él.

Era evidente que esta persona no se percataba de su presencia detrás. Se encontraba debatiendo entre si sería un hombre o una mujer por la medio larga melena rubia que se extendía por los costados del reposacabezas, considerando que ahora las mujeres lo llevan corto también, pero que demonios a él que le importara si era él o ella, sólo quería librarse lo más pronto de ahí.

Encendió las luces delanteras. No hubo suerte. Tenía que estar demasiado distraída la persona para no mirar por el retrovisor. Los mechones de pelo se agitaban. De vez en cuando apuntaba con el dedo al pasajero que llevaba en el asiento de al lado. Si Kaiba debía realizar una conjetura, esa persona iba sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia o le cantaba a un acompañante muy bajo (Ai: o Yugi xD, Yugi: ¬¬).Debía de ser su imaginación la que invocó la imagen de unas orejas puntiagudas asomándose desde el otro asiento. No podía estar cantándole a un gato.

-¿Cómo he estado?- preguntó Joey, un poco jadeante (todos: O.O) por cantar al ritmo de la radio (Ai: ¬¬ mal pensados). No era ningún Tiziano Ferro (n¬n), pero a la señorita Shinigami no pareció importarle.

Esperó con ansiedad la siguiente canción. Mientras tanto, evaluó dónde se encontraba. Un vistazo por el retrovisor le reveló un abominable Mercedes negro prácticamente encima de su parachoques trasero.

-Cielos, lo siento amigo- musitó con cierta timidez- No me di cuenta que estabas ahí- después de todo, Tiziano requería plena concentración. Pisó el pedal e intentó acelerar lo suficiente como para poder adelantar al camión que tenía al lado. Pero su volchito tenía otras ideas, que no necesariamente eran las mismas.

El coche tosió un poco y aceleró seis kilómetros por hora cuesta abajo. Como el camión también ganaba velocidad, no había modo en que pudiera adelantarlo. Su único recurso era frenar un poco y situarse detrás de él.

¡Estaba frenando! Solo le quedaba una opción. Llevó la mano a la bocina y la dejó allí dominado por la frustración. Frustración porque la persona que tenía delante conducía despacio. Porque su hermano fuera a casarse con la mujer equivocada. Por tener que dejar su empresa en un momento crucial. El sonido de la bocina resultó maravilloso y le causó un gozoso dolor en los oídos (Ai: masoquista el niño n-n). El ruido llenó el coche, resonando a su vez por el vasto paisaje.

La señorita Shinigami chilló y busco cobijo bajo el asiento.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Joey indignado ante lo que considero la actitud de un bravucón.

Había intentado hacerle un favor y a él que no se le ocurría otra cosa que producir ese horrible y estrenduoso sonido aquel. El camión pasó de largo y de inmediato ella se trasladó al otro carril. No tardó en perderlo de vista. Mientras tanto, no pudo evitar mirar al hombre del Mercedes cuando este llegó a su misma altura.

Con un última presión. Kaiba dejó de tocar el claxon. Lo invadió una especie de paz onírica. Había sido liberador. Si fumara, habría encendido un cigarrillo (Ai: no como cierto rubio escrito u-u, Yuki: a mi no me metas, yo estoy en otra serie ¬¬). Nada como un buen bocinazo para soltar un poco de tensión. Diablos, una vez que el coche se había apartado, dejó de experimentar el súbito apremio de ponerse por delante. Se situó lentamente a la par del Volkswagen rojo. Giró la cabeza para ver mejor a la persona que conducía, aún mantenía la duda sobre el sexo de esa persona, tenía una especie de curiosidad que le invadía.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó Joey mientras bajaba la ventanilla en un esfuerzo por hacerse oír. Por desgracia, era dudoso que lo oyera, ya que él llevaba la ventanilla subida. Aunque semejante comentario tampoco lo ofendería mucho. Joey Wheeler sabe defenderse con los puños, las groserías jamás fueron su fuerte, no como a su hermano Bakura, a él le fluían como el agua. Debía practicar todo ese asunto de los insultos y maldiciones con él. Además Ishizu no les permitía mantener semejante vocabulario en casa, pero con Marik y Bakura era muy difícil sostener eso. Aunque era obvio que ella jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a imbéciles en Mercedes.

"¿Qué problema tiene?" pensó Kaiba. No lo había oído, pero no le hacía falta ser más genio de lo que ya era para entender que estaba furioso (Ai: modesto? ¬¬), si, furioso, ya que después de todo, el conductor resulto ser un joven que al primer vistazo le pareció atractivo "¿Qué demonios estoy pensado?" se auto regaño. Ese joven aún se encontraba visiblemente molesto. Aunque después de todo, era su culpa por no haber pasado al camión, no de él. Cuando había intentado animarlo a avanzar, había tenido el descaro de frenar. Desde luego, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que lo había hecho para situarse detrás del otro vehículo. Lo más probable era que el cochecito que conducía no tuviera la aceleración requerida para un adelantamiento de alta velocidad, al menos no como el suyo (Ai: insisto, modesto el niño?)

Lo único que sentía en obligación de hacer era disculparse un poco. Era imposible que oyera de coche en coche. Improvisó un encogimiento de hombros rápido. "Con eso bastara, además yo no tengo porque estar disculpándome con él, después de todo fue su culpa"

Joey se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Qué descaro el de ese hombre! Ni siquiera se inmutó y para colmo sólo se encogió de hombros como si le importara un bledo haberme dejado casi sordo con esa condenada bocina.

En su mente cobró forma la acción más mezquina que se le pudo ocurrir. Sin un segundo de vacilación, la realizó (Ai: y no niños, no es ese dedito de en medio u-u).

¡Le había sacado la lengua! Era evidente que se trataba de un perturbado. Probablemente se había fugado de una institución mental. Lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse de allí antes de que se le ocurriera algo realmente demencial.

Como poner cara de cerdo (Len: cara de cerdo?, fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir ¬¬?, Ai: oye me gusta n-n, Len: ¬¬U). Odiaba que una persona se levantara la nariz y se estirara los ojos hacía las orejas. Solo pensar en ello le producía escalofríos. Con una última mirada que considero fulminante para demostrarle que no le gustaba su ética de conducción, pisó el acelerador con toda la fuerza del pie.

Fue un error, teniendo en cuenta que no había apartado la vista del chico rubio. No llegó a ver a la vaca que lentamente había salido por la abertura que había en el cercado en el borde de la carretera (Len: OK u-ú, pensé que la cara de cerdo era lo peor pero... UNA VACA ô.ó, Ai: que?, suele pasar, Duo: onii-chan porque no mejor que llego un extraterrestre y lanzó con su rayo a la vaca que tenían secuestrada para investigaciones y que en ese justo instante iban liberando, serviría para darle un toque de acción n-n, Todos: O.ò, Len: OK tu hermano esta más loco, Ai: verdad que si n-n, Duo: n-n), hasta que apareció sobre el asfalto. Supo que era demasiado tarde en el minuto que vio al enorme bovino. Ajena al daño que estaba a punto de causar, la estúpida vaca mugió hacia el coche lanzado en su dirección. (Len: ahora es estupida vaca, Ai: que?, se pudo haber lastimado mi Sety-chan ; - ; - a lo lejos- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!)

Kaiba pisó los frenos con tanta fuerza que temió sacar el pedal a través del suelo del coche. (Yami: eso es imposible u-ú, Ai: lo se ¬¬, Yami: entonces porque pones semejante idiotez, Ai: ¬¬, porque quiero ya!, Bakura: faraón de pacotilla déjala en paz, todos: O.O, Ai: me defiendes Kura-chan? -, Bakura: es que quiero saber si la estúpida vaca quedo hecha polvo xD, Ai: ahh ¬¬ volvamos al fic). El vehículo se escoró y luego perdió el control. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se salió del camino y chocó contra el poste de una valla. La bolsa de aire se infló y se vio empujado contra el asiento.

Todo en dos segundos.

-Muuuu.

Al menos la vaca se había salvado.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame!

La bolsa de aire se desinfló. Pudo moverse. Primero evaluó su cuerpo. Tanto las piernas como los brazos estaban bien. El pecho y el resto del cuerpo habían sido protegidos por la bolsa de aire. Se había golpeado la cabeza y experimentaba una sensación ardiente donde la bolsa le había rozado la mejilla. Aparte de eso, se encontraba bien. (Yami: buuuu, Bakura: queremos ver sangre, Marik: vuélvanlo a meter al carro, Ai: que bueno que te quieren Sety-chan, Kaiba: ja, no me interesa en lo más mínimo agradarles a un montón de mequetrefes como ustedes, Y,B,M: buuuu- comienzan a arrojarle cosas- Kaiba: ¬¬, Ai: dejen a mi Sety-chan, Kaiba: que no soy tu Sety-chan!!!! ù-ú)

Aunque no sucedía lo mismo con su coche.

-¡Contéstame!

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos mieles mostrando una visible preocupación de su némesis rubio.

-¿Por qué?

Joey se puso en cuclillas. Esa era una respuesta extraña.

-Porque quiero cerciorarme de que te encuentras bien.

-Es evidente que lo estoy, o no habría sido capaz de responderte,¿verdad?

Tenía sentido. Se lo veía pasmosamente sereno para alguien que acaba de sufrir un accidente de coche. Y por el aspecto que presentaba, el vehículo era un siniestro total. La capota se hallaba prácticamente enroscada alrededor del grueso poste. Sin embargo, a este no le había pasado nada.

-¿No viste la vaca?

No hacían falta palabras. La mirada agria de Kaiba le dijo todo.

-De acuerdo, no la viste- concluyó Joey

Kaiba intentó abrir la puerta. No resultó tarea fácil, ya que toda la estructura había sido empujada hacia delante. Joey captó su intención y lo ayudó, tirando mientras él empujaba. Juntos lograron crear suficiente espacio para que saliera. Con piernas un poco inestables, respiró hondo varias veces antes de inspeccionar los daños.

-Deberías sentarte mientras esperamos a la policía.

-¿Qué policía?

-Ya sabes, los que aparecen después de un accidente- respondió el con ingenuidad.

Kaiba alzó los brazos para indicar el vasto espacio que los rodeaba. Lo único que había en kilómetros a la redonda era el pequeño bolcho de Joey, la ruina de Kaiba y una vaca.

-Muuuu

-n.nU

-¿Y de dónde esperas que surjan esos magníficos policías?

-Oh- de pronto vio que el camino por el que viajaban no era hervidero de actividad. El camión era el único otro vehículo que Joey había visto en horas y ya había desaparecido- No tengo un celular.

-¿Quién no tiene uno hoy en día?- preguntó con incredulidad. No sabía por qué le importaba la seguridad de ese chico.

-Yo, soy una persona de recursos muy reducidos. Era comprar un celular o comer.

-Los celulares son muy útiles en casos de emergencia o accidentes...

-Si, pero comer lo es mucho más- No podía contrallevar eso- Supongo que tú tendrás uno.

-Desde luego- afirmó con altanería. Llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de los pantalones y lo encontró vacío. Luego, siguió el izquierdo con igual resultado. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que no eran los mismos pantalones que llevaba en el viaje de vuelta. Los que tenían el celular en el bolsillo. Se hallaban en el suelo del cuarto del baño, donde él los había dejado. No allí. Con él.

-¿No hay celular?- pregunto con un enorme sonrisa de burla en los labios.

Tuvo ganas de gruñirle

-Y bien- continuó Joey-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Una vez más, Kaiba no tuvo palabras. Rodeó el coche lenta y cuidadosamente. La capota, el motor, la carrocería...todo el maldito coche era una ruina. Comenzó a maldecir con la habilidad de un marinero.

Joey sonrió incómodo. No es que no hubiera oído esas palabras antes, no habiendo vivido con Bakura y Marik. Al crecer con siete hermanos, podía dar lecciones de vocabulario de maldiciones. Simplemente, envidiaba la facilidad con que las pronunciaba. Si Ishizu pudiera oírlo, le metería suficiente jabón en la boca como para mantenerle limpio el lenguaje durante años, al igual que como hizo una vez con Bakura, sólo que con este no funciono.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que de esa manera no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, centró su atención en el joven de al lado.

-Tú- acusó.

-¿Yo?- inquirió Joey.

-¡Es tu culpa!- era mentira. Era él quien había estado conduciendo demasiado deprisa, pero sentaba bien culpar a otra persona por su estupidez. (Ai: ay si, siempre funciona n-n, Kaiba: como que estupidez, en verdad fue su culpa, Ai: si Sety-chan ¬¬)

-¡Mi culpa! Tú estuviste a punto de atropellar a esa pobre vaca y fuiste quien se salió de la carretera.

-¿Pobre vaca?- giró la cabeza y la vio a un lado del camino comiendo hierba- ¡la vaca esta perfectamente! ¿Qué me dices de mi coche?

-Desastre total- respondió después de inspeccionarlo.

-Ahhh- gritó él lleno de frustración- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- sabía que estaba metido en serios problemas. Destruir su coche no formaba parte del plan. Tampoco estar atrapado en medio de ninguna parte con un rubio.

Joey se contuvo de hacer algún comentario, aunque se había formulado una pregunta similar momentos antes. Seguían solos. Sin contar a la vaca.

-Muuuu

-n-nU

Fue en ese instante cuando experimento inquietud. Se hallaba solo con un hombre extraño al que le gustaba sonar la bocina y maldecir. El curso de acción más inteligente, el que sugerían los libros de defensa personal, sería subirse al coche, ir hasta la cabina más cercana y llamar a alguien para que lo auxiliara. Pero esa idea no terminaba de convencerlo, ya que aún se sentía ligeramente culpable.

Además, el pobre parecía desesperado. Estaba convencido de que no había planeado el accidente como trama diabólica para secuestrarlo, violarlo y asesinarlo. (Ai: Joey, Duo dejen de ver tantas películas u-u, Joey y Duo: porque? n-n)

De lo contrario, no habría conducido un Mercedes. Nadie destruía un coche de sesenta mil dólares solo para cometer un asesinato. Podía lograr lo mismo con un Ford. Además parecía un buen tipo, además de que tenía unos ojos tan profundos. "¿Pero que estoy pensado? Estos no son momentos para pensar en eso"

-Escucha, podría llevarte hasta la gasolinera más próxima para que allí llames una grúa.

Kaiba guardó silencio y analizó las alternativas. No existía ninguna. Eso ya había quedado establecido. Lo que sucedía era que tenía la sospecha de que al subirse al bolcho rojo con el rubio sería una decisión que alteraría toda su vida. No veía cómo, pero su instinto nunca fallaba, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba. Aunque ahora le indicaban que ese chico representaba problemas.

Joey abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y se sentó ante el volante luego, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¡Eh! ¿Vienes o qué?

Kaiba sacó la maleta del Mercedes, abrió la capota del viejo bolcho y la guardo allí. Luego cerró y le contempló a través del parabrisas.

Él le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, como si le preguntara qué lo hacía tardar tanto. Kaiba suspiró, rodeó el coche y subió. O al menos lo intentó. Fue un esfuerzo, pero logró acomodarse en el automóvil compacto y sintió como el coche bajaba al recibir su peso.

-¡Miau!

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?- bramó él.

-Es mi gata, la señorita Shinigami. Pobrecita, le has quitado su asiento- sostuvo a Shinigami en brazos y la acunó como si fuera una niña consentida. Lo que de hecho era.

-Un gato- de modo que le había esta cantando a un gato.

-Espero que no seas alérgico- anunció Joey- porque deja que te diga que si lo eres, serás tú quien se largue de aquí.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue perversa. Pero Seto Kaiba no se queda así y se la devolvió.

-¿No el gato?

Satisfecha. Joey decidió mostrarse agradable.

-Se llama Chibi Shinigami. Pero puedes decirle señorita Diosa. Ese es el nombre que a ella más le gusta, pero intento no fomentar sus ilusiones de grandeza demasiado a menudo.

Estaba en Oz, (Heero: Oz!, Ai: no Hee-chan, no ese Oz u-u...baja esa arma u- ¬) Debía ser eso. Su coche se había salido del camino y un tornado lo había atrapado y transportado a Oz (Heero: Oz!, Ai: ¬¬, Heero: hmm) Eso, o acababa de aceptar ir durante los próximos treinta kilómetros con un lunático.

Joey presentó a su gata al nuevo pasajero.

-Señorita Shinigami, este es...no sé como te llamas.

-Kaiba. Me llamo Seto Kaiba- pensó en ofrecerla la mano, pero maldita la gracia que le hacía estrechar la pata de una gata.

-Oh- exclamó ella- se me hace conocido. Arranco el coche y salió a la carretera- por cierto me llamó Joey Wheeler.

-No se me haría extraño- respondió él.

-¿Qué?

-el que hayas escuchado mi nombre.

-Ah- dejó salir - ¿Por qué?- preguntó con autentica inocencia- ¿eres algún artista famoso?- terminó por agregar. A lo que él sólo le dirigió una mirada antes de responder.

-No, dirijo una empresa de gran prestigió.

-¿En serio?- respondió algo sorprendido.

-Claro, aunque no creó que tu cerebro pueda entenderlo.

-Oye, ¿que demonios estas insinuando?- gritó mostrando su enojo.

-Yo no insinué nada- contestó muy tranquilo, pero no se tomó la molestia de responder, sólo dejó salir una sonrisa de cinismo.

- Para tu información, señor genio, soy el más listo de todos mis hermanos- le contestó dejando ver como su furia incrementó considerablemente.

-Así que tienes familia y ¿Dónde esta ahora?- su mirada buscaba encontrar esos ojos mieles, el dueño de esos ojos mostraba una gran gama de caras en tan sólo unos segundos. Más sin embargo, al mencionar lo último, pudo notar como esos hermosos ojos se opacaban.

-Si tengo, pero aún se encuentran muy lejos de mí. Yo soy el más chico de los siete hermanos varones que somos y mi hermana Serenity es la única mujer del grupo. Aún no se como hicieron Ishizu y Shadi para mantenernos cuando niños.

-¡Ocho hijos!- la idea de tener a más de ocho personas al mismo tiempo en su casa lo puso nervioso. Las familias en general lo ponían nervioso- Una familia grande, pero ¿como hizo tu madre para tener a tantos hijos?

Joey movió la cabeza y rió.

-Te equivocas, Ishizu no es mi madre y no nos parió a ninguno de nosotros.

-Ah no.

-No, todos somos adoptados, ella y Shadi nos llevaron a casa para vivir con sus dos hermanos, el resto de nosotros seis llegamos ahí de distintas maneras y por distintos casos, pero algunos si somos hermanos, como Ryou es hermano de Bakura, Yugi de Yami y yo de Serenity. Es algo complicado de explicar pero la verdad es que es muy divertido.

Al menos ya volvía a sonreír y no tiene ya rastros de molestia. "Pero que demonios, ¿otra ves?". Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza.

-Yo no sé nada de familias y diversión- comentó él con tono sombrío. Su familia, su hermano, era la causa de que se hallara en ese aprieto. De pronto le cayó encima la magnitud de su dilema- Jamás voy a llegar junto a mi hermano a tiempo.

-¿Se encuentra en problemas?

Kaiba volvió a centrar su atención en ese joven. No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

-Sí. Y gracias al accidente, jamás llegaré a tiempo para salvarlo- se paso las manos por el pelo con gesto de frustración e hizo una mueca al encontrar un chichón que de pronto le había salido en la cabeza.

Joey captó la expresión por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿te duele?

-¿Dolerme? Mi coche es un desastre total. La vida de mi hermano está a punto de verse destruida y encima me ha salido un chichón del tamaño del Everest.

Joey emitió un sonido de duda.

-¿No me crees?- exclamó Kaiba, antes de tomar su mano del volante y apoyarla en su frente.

A lo que él pasó los dedos entre la tupida mata de pelo castaño y trato de pasar por alto la textura sedosa que hizo que los dedos le hormiguearan. No le costó mucho dar con el chichón. Un jadeo sobresaltado escapó de la boca antes de poder contenerlo.

-Es realmente grande- afirmó- quizá debería llevarte al hospital.

La preocupación en sus ojos y el temblor de su voz hicieron que comprendiera que se había visto afectado por el breve discurso que le había soltado. "Bien", pensó con maldad.

-No necesito ir al hospital- le aseguró. Se pasó la mano por la frente en un intento por aliviar su frustración- lo que necesito es llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

-¿Dónde queda?

-A unos ochenta kilómetros al sur aproximadamente, un poblado pequeño que se haya antes de las montañas (Len: aja pero ¿Dónde?, Ai: es que... -.- Len: no inventaste nada ¬¬, Ai: no se me ocurrió nada ; - ; ... así que lo vamos a dejar así n-n)

-En serio- repitió Joey. Pensó que era demasiada coincidencia.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? No sé qué diablos voy a hacer ahora. Harán falta días para arreglar mi coche, y no puedo esperar tanto. Podría alquilar uno, pero dónde diablos voy a encontrar una agencia de alquiler de coches por aquí- musitó mientras repasaba sus opciones- ¿Qué va a ser de Mokuba?

Antes de poder contenerse, las palabras parecieron salir por voluntad propia de la boca de Joey.

-Yo voy al mismo sitio-era un pensamiento ridículo. No podía estar ofreciéndose a cruzar todo el país con un completo extraño. Aunque eso parecía. Quizá no fuera tan malo. Dispondría de alguien con quien alternar la conducción y no se hallaría al menos tan indefenso. A menos que resultara ser un asesino psicópata. ¿Qué le había dicho Honda acerca de no recoger a autostopistas? El color bronceado de su piel le resaltaba aún más el chichón rojo. No parecía el típico autostopista peligroso. Además, la compañía no le iría mal. Le brindaría a alguien con quien hablar, aparte de la señorita Shinigami. Y tampoco eran tan desconocidos. Él le había visto la lengua y él le había palpado el chichón. – O – sugirió- podría llevarte a la siguiente ciudad tal como planeamos en un principio.

-¿Y que voy a hacer allí?

-¿Qué soy yo, tu guía y consejero? No lo sé. Para empezar podrías hacer que una grúa recogiera tu coche. Luego, buscar alquilar un vehículo.

-¿Una sucursal? ¿en las dos calles que por aquí llaman ciudades? No lo creo- indicó con sarcasmo.

Joey empezaba a enfadarse. Era rápido para descartar sus ideas, pero ¿Qué había aportado hasta entonces?

-Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer?- preguntó.

Tanta tensión empezaba a poder con él. La cabeza le palpitaba. Lo mejor era empezar por establecer las paces.

-Escucha, lo que pasa es que estoy frustrado. He de estar en casa como mucho en cinco días. Sé que no todo es tu culpa.

-¿Todo? ¡Nada es mi culpa!- esa era su historia y no pensaba abandonarla, sin importar su conciencia culpable- si no me hubieras agobiado con la bocina...

-Si tú no hubieras frenado...

-Si no hubieras ido encima de mi parachoques...

Kaiba apretó los dientes. Así no irían a ninguna parte.

-la cuestión es que la vida de mi hermano depende de que yo llegue a tiempo.

-Si era tan importante, ¿porqué no tomaste un avión?- parecía la solución evidente- lo más probable es que puedas conseguir un boleto en la próxima ciudad. Podría llevarte.

-no vuelo- respondió sin dar explicaciones.

Ese hombre podría poner a prueba la paciencia del Papa.

-¿la vida de tu hermano está en juego y no eres capaz de superar tu miedo a volar?

Como apretara los dientes un poco más, sabía que se le romperían.

-No he dicho que tuviera miedo a volar. He dicho que no vuelo. Hay una gran diferencia. Aunque el resultado al final es el mismo. No vuelo. No volaré. Así que pasamos a la siguiente sugerencia.

-Me he ofrecido a llevarte- señaló, sintiendo como si hubieran desperdiciado mucho tiempo solo para volver al punto de partida.

Era un buen ofrecimiento, pero era lo último que quería Kaiba. No podía cruzar el país con esa persona.

-No puedo hacerlo- anunció.

-¿Por qué no?- aguardó a que le expusiera sus motivos. Tenía la corazonada de que serían divertido- ¿Qué sucede mi coche no es lo bastante lujoso para ti?

Las rodillas tocaba el tablero situado delante de él. La cabeza rozaba el techo del coche. El único sitio para apoyar los brazos era su regazo o alrededor de una gata llamada señorita Shinigami. Pero el problema era menos sustancial que eso. Le miró fijamente y algo en su interior gritó que saltara del coche mientras aún tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Simplemente no puedo ir contigo todo el trayecto

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Nada obvio. El problema se hallaba oculto. Tal ves la manera en que el pantalón se le ceñía a los muslos y la camisa dejaba ver algo del abdomen, tal ves la manera en que el cabellos se agitaba sobre sus hombros como si estuviera vivo y tan radiante como el sol mismo y los ojos mieles le brillaban con picardía, pero sobre todo el hecho de que el viera todas esas cualidades tan atractivas en un hombre, no podía decirle.

-Para empezar tu manera de ser.

-¿Qué tiene mi manera de ser?- preguntó a la defensiva.

No era todo un santo pero nadie le había dicho jamás que era demasiado repulsivo para ir con él en coche.

Kaiba no sabía como articularlo.

-Pues lo único que tengo que hacer es mirarte para saber que vas a irritarme como nadie lo ha conseguido jamás en este planeta, eres inquieto y revoltoso como un cachorrito.

Y vamos con los apelativos caninos.

-¡Escucha, arrogante conductor de Mercedes! No tenía porque parar para ayudarte. No tenía porque ofrecerme a llevarte a la próxima ciudad. Podría haberte dejado allí buscando el celular que no parece que tengas. Desde luego, no tenía por qué ofrecerme a llevarte. Pero estás en un aprieto. Y tú hermano, hacia el cual súbitamente he desarrollado una gran simpatía, se encuentra en problemas. Entonces, ¿Por qué no dices simplemente que sí y luego cierras la boca? Y deja que te diga que tú ya me has irritado como nunca lo ha logrado nadie. Y mira que me han irritado los mejores.

Kaiba soltó un bufido. Se negaba a aceptar nada hasta hacer sopesado sus opciones. Y no sabría cuales eran estas hasta que no hubieran llegado a la civilización.

Fueron treinta kilómetros silenciosos hasta la siguiente ciudad. Una que tenía una gasolinera, una tienda, cinco edificios y nada más Aunque hubiera querido esperar hasta que le repararan el coche, no había una habitación de hotel en ciento cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. Sus opciones comenzaban a reducirse y su esperanza de evitar un viaje con un cachorro chiflado se tornaba más sombría.

Lo único positivo fue JT, el encargado de la gasolinera. Aceptó el número de la tarjeta de crédito de Kaiba y le aseguró que le cobraría un precio razonable por repararle los daños del coche. Kaiba le dijo que regresaría a buscarlo en menos de dos semanas. JT no planteó ningún inconveniente, ya que le sobraba espacio en el taller. También le mencionó donde podría encontrar coches de alquiler.

-¿Ves?, tus problemas se han solucionado. Te llevaré hasta allá. De todos modos pensaba parar allí. Y JT ha dicho que se ocuparía de tu coche.

-Lo más probable es que se ponga a conducirlo nada más arreglado- repuso Kaiba con cinismo. Nadie era tan agradable. Aunque se recordó que acababa de aceptar la ayuda de un cachorro que con altruismo se había ofrecido a llevarlo a donde necesitaba ir. Quizá era él quien tenía el problema.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ok pensaba escribir más pero la verdad es que ya me canse -.- y ya son las 12:08, si me encuentran aquí aún escribiendo cuando se supone estoy dormida me van a colgar sin choninos de la punta del faro --

Pues que les puedo decir....no sé T-T

Len: creo que podrías empezar por agradecer a lo que leyeron con anterioridad el primer capitulo.

Ai: ahh si, muchas muchas gracias n-n y con esos incentivos que me dan, claro que continuare más pronto...pero se me quiere ir la inspiración T-T

Duo: no te preocupes hermanita aquí estoy yo, conmigo tendrás más que suficiente n-n

Todos: ¬¬

Joey: y yo? ; - ;

Ai: mis solecitos de inspiración 0 ...que les parece un lemon ligero en este fic

Joey: º - º

Ai: mauajajajajaja n0n, a que no adivinan que edad tiene Sety-chan en este fic.

A lo lejos- QUE NO ME DIGAS...ya para que gasto saliva u-u

Ai: tengo sueño -.- zZzZ, voy por mi inspiración- saca una red para mariposas y comienza a saltar por la pradera.

Todos: o.oU

Len: finalmente se volvió loca u-u

Todos: u-u si


	3. Conociendote

Toy feliz nn

Ai: Me han mandado muchos Reviews y eso me llena de energía para continuar escribiendo.

Duo: creí que era yo ; - ;

Ai: también -

Joey: entonces yo no? ; - ;

Ai: doble inspiración ¬

Len: baka ¬¬

Ai: hoy no tengo quien presente mi tercer capitulo de este loco fic, por lo que me tome la molestia de ir de cazería y tomar "prestado" a un lindo cachorrito.

Joey: ejem aquí estoy n-nU

Ai: OTRO lindo cachorrito malhumorado n-n, por favor denle la bienvenida al hermoso, inigualable Seisshoumaru!!!!!!!!..... –cri cri cri - Sei-chan?....¬¬... entra de una maldita vez!

Sei: tu no me mandas simple humana ¬-¬#

Ai: yo te atrape ¬¬ y ahora soy tu dueña

Sei: ¬-¬

Ai: ahora presenta mi fic si no quieres que diga a todos tu apodo secreto xD

Sei: no te atreverias ¬-¬

Ai: pruebame ¬¬

Sei: u-ú Lean...porquería...fic...Reviews...advertencia...o....matar....¬ -¬

Ai: ù-ú creo que eso ha sido más de lo que has dicho en toda tu vida.

Sei: hai

Ai: OK ahora el al fic...se acuerdan donde se quedo?, porque yo no o.o – mega caída tipo anime.

Len: BAKA!... toma – le entrega una hojas

Ai: ahh –leyendo- ya me acorde n-n

Len: menos mal ¬-¬

Ai: ahora sin más interrupciones, capitulo 3 de "Dreamig with you"

º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º

**JoeyxSeto**

**Capitulo I I I** _Y mientras tanto en el camino...._

-Bueno, pues nos vamos- anunció Joey

Kaiba gimió y acomodó su cuerpo en el habitáculo del utilitario. Iba a ser el viaje más largo de su vida. De eso no le cabía duda. Para mantener la mente ajena a las rodillas ya irritadas, miró alrededor en busca de algo que lo distrajera. Por desgracia, eso sería cierto cachorro problemático. A pesar de que le irritaba la mente le agradaba el cuerpo. Una combinación letal.

De pronto Kaiba tuvo un pensamiento, aunque titubeó en formularlo.

-¿Estas casado? ¿Qué digo? Claro que no lo estás.

Joey había abierto la boca para responderle que no, pero la cerró cuando él mismo se contestó.

-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? ¿No parezco alguien que podría estar casado? ¿No crees que podría conseguir una pareja si lo quisiera? ¿No consideras posible que alguien, en alguna parte, me encuentre lo suficientemente atractivo o interesante como para aceptar casarse conmigo?

-Veo que se trata de un tema delicado, además aún te ves como un cachorro- comentó con burla en sus últimas palabras Kaiba.

-Miau- confirmo la señorita Shinigami desde el asiento de atrás, después de todo tampoco le agradaba la idea de que comparan a su amo con un canino, por lo menos se sentía más a gusto con el extraño. (Ai: gatito! Gatito! Sety neko-chan -, Kaiba: ¬-¬# vas a morir, Ai: n-n)

Un poco abochornado. Joey trató de recuperarse. Quizá era verdad que se hallaba un poco sensible con el tema del matrimonio, pero no tiene porque culparlo. Además, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Iba a casarse con Duke.

-Lo único que quería decir era que si lo estuvieras, tu esposa se encontraría contigo y llevarías un anillo. Como no he visto ninguna de esas dos cosas, di por hecho que no estabas casado.

La explicación lógica de Kaiba sólo sirvió para sonrojarlo más, cosa que le pareció adorable.

-No lo estoy- respondió en voz baja.

-Es lo que pensé-corroboró él.

-Pero lo estaré.

-claro- concedió él, sin saber muy bien el significado de ese comentario- casi todo el mundo piensa que algún día se casará y formará una familia.

-No, me refiero a que voy a casarme. Cuando regrese- aclaró al momento de sentirse arrepentido de hacer dicho semejante comentario, sabía las consecuencias.

Quedó desconcertado por la súbita sensación de pesar que lo invadió. Fue como si hubiera intentado atrapar algo pero que se le hubiera escurrido de los dedos antes de haber podido tenerlo. Luego movió la cabeza. Estaba siendo ridículo.

-¿De manera que estás comprometido? En ese caso, ¿quién es la afortunada?

Joey al instante se ruborizó, ocultando un poco su mirada entre sus mechones dorados, de momento pensó en algunas excusas legítimas, pero ninguna le resultó convincente.

-Técnicamente...no lo estoy...aún no hemos...él no ha...

-¿Él?- preguntó un poco sorprendido Kaiba. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-.....- Joey ya no podía ruborizarse más, su rostro en su totalidad estaba cubierto y no era de ayuda el que su acompañante tuviera sus profundos ojos azules clavados en él, ¿Qué podía contestarle?, ¿Qué pasaría si se entera? Lo más seguro es que se bajaría inmediatamente del coche y se iría a pie.

-Todavía no se ha declarado- afirmó Seto salido de su asombro pero sin dejarlo ver. Joey volteó a verlo sorprendido.

Por otra parte a Kaiba lo invadió una sensación de triunfo. ¿Era por el hecho de que no estaba comprometido oficialmente el cachorro? O por el saber que este mismo cachorro era gay.

-No se ha declarado, pero lo hará. Espera a que llegue a casa- contestó después de sobreponerse del la confusión que se había generado en su mente con anterioridad.

Kaiba se sintió confuso. Se dijo que nada de eso era asunto suyo. Debería cambiar de tema. No quería incomodar al cachorro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y trató de dar una siestecita. Sería lo más sensato.

-De manera que ha estado esperándote mientras tú estabas lejos- comentó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo?- ¿Por qué seguía preguntando?, ya había quedado que no era su problema. Ahora estaba nuevamente con la vista clavada sobre él.

Joey se movió incomodo y musitó algo.

-Perdona, no lo he captado.

-Siete años- repitió con claridad.

Al principio no hubo reacción. Durante un segundo, Joey pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido. Eso fue hasta que miró a su derecha y vio la cara que enrojecía y los ojos húmedos. Poco después, sonó la carcajada. (Ai: O.O Sety-chan se está riendo????, Kaiba: ¬¬U, Yami: milagros pasan u-u, el resto: si! u-u, Duo: porque todos se sorprenden? o.o?, Ai: deja te explicó, Sety-chan Hee-chan señores cubos de hielo, mirada asesina, casi no hablan, los dos super inteligentes, etc, etc, etc u-u, Duo: O.O dos...iguales?... mi Hee-chan se clono?, Ai: ni lo mande Ra, Heero: ¬-¬, Wufei: no los vayan a juntar! -.-, Todos: hai -.-)

Cinco minutos más tarde, él seguía riendo. (Ai: OK ya me dio miedo o.o). La furia de Joey creció de forma proporcional. En primer lugar, no supo qué lo había impulsado a responder. No era verdad. Quizá había querido compartir la historia con alguien. Obtener la opinión de otra persona antes de decidir si estaba cometiendo un grave error. Y lo que había conseguido era una fuerte sensación de humillación.

Entre jadeos, Kaiba intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se reía de esa manera, en realidad serían años. Además no sabía por qué la historia le resultaba tan divertida. Siete años. ¿Y que diablos hacías tú, elegir los arreglos?- se sorprendió a sí mismo con esa broma ingeniosa.

La pregunta recibió un silencio sepulcral. Analizó el perfil de él y vio que había levantado levemente el mentón orgulloso. Mientras esperaba su reacción, se tomó tiempo para estudiar sus otras facciones. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que tenía la nariz un poco respingona. Los labios eran firmes, pero se veían un poco tensos por la irritación. Si miraba con atención, hasta podía ver las diminutas y apenas visible pecas que cubrían el lado derecho de su cara y con un poco más atención hasta contarlas. Trece. (Ai: haber? O.o- saca una mega lupa- no las veo o.o- vuelve a observar fijamente- momento o.- creó que veo algo, siii encontré una!!.... º - ºU que vista)

-Lamento haberme reído- se disculpó, su orgullo en un principio no se lo permitió pero sentía que tenía la obligación de hacerlo, además estaba poco acostumbrado de emitir esas palabras-De verdad quiero conocer la historia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para poder burlarte más?- no era ninguna masoquista (Ai: ya lo veremos n0n, Joey o.o)

La larga carretera se extendía ante ellos y Kaiba se sentía encerrado en el espacio pequeño del coche. La pregunta y la respuesta eran un modo de pasar el tiempo. Al menos fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

-No me burlaré. Yo tampoco estoy casado.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- replicó

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera morderé tu anzuelo. Háblame de ese...hombre... ¿cómo se llama?

-Duke- respondió tras controlar su indignación.

-¿Dunne?

-Duke. Se llama Duke y lo conozco desde que tenía diez años. Crecimos juntos. Salimos en el instituto-nuevamente un ligero rubor se apoderó de él-En la universidad. Todo el mundo daba por hecho que íbamos a casarnos. Pero antes de sentar cabeza yo quería experimentar algo más del mundo. Mi familia se empeño en que no me marchara. A Duke también lo molestó. Supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Hay que conocer a Duke. Es el tipo de persona sensible y que te apoya. (Ai: ¬.¬! de donde saque eso?)

-Oh, por favor- gimió y lo frenó-, ahórrame la historia de los hombres sensibles. A quienquiera que haya unido esas dos palabras habría que fusilarlo.

Joey pasó por alto el sarcasmo y continuó:

-bueno, pues él lo es. De modo que cuando le dije que quería irme, dijo que no pasaba nada. Que me esperaría y que me amaba. Ishizu no se mostró tan comprensiva. Me hizo prometer que si al cumplir los siete años de plazo que tenía no me había casado o por lo menos comprometido, regresaría a casa, donde estaba mi sitio, y me casaría con Duke.

-Bromeas. ¿Y eso funcionó?

-No conoces a Ishizu u-u, además ¿A dónde crees que voy?

Kaiba le daba ultimátums a Mokuba todo el tiempo. Jamás funcionaban. Debería conocer al cachorro. Quizá se el contagiaría algo y... "Olvídalo".

-No creo que deba indicarte que eres un adulto ¿o no?

-Casi un adulto, cumplo veintidós años dentro de tres semanas.

-Bueno casi un adulto. Aún así no tienes que obedecerla. Aunque respeto el hecho de que cumplas tu palabra- era una característica que admiraba profundamente.

Joey pensó que ahí había alguien que entendía lo que era respetar la palabra dada. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que no era la única causa por la que se dirigía al este.

-Joey Wheeler nunca quebranta su palabra. Pero también creó que ya es hora de que me case. Quiero establecer una casa. Una familia. Duke me puede aportar eso. La verdad es que con casi veintidós años, empiezo a creer que el verdadero amor romántico no existe.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!- convino Kaiba sin esfuerzo.

-No sé por qué sabía que coincidirías conmigo. Lo que quería decir – aclaró- es que el amor no es como aparece en los libros. No te llega de repente. No es apasionado, encendido o descontrolado. Algunas personas afirman experimentar eso. Pero, ¿cuánto dura? Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que el amor es como una cama cálida. Acogedora. Suave. Segura. Duke y yo nos querremos mucho. No será un cuento de hadas, pero estos solo son ficción- asintió con convicción. No le cabía duda que hacía lo correcto. ¿Cómo podía estar mal formar parte de una familia cariñosa y acogedora?, pero aún había un problema que dañaba a sobremanera su corazón, jamás podría darle un hijo a Duke, por más que quisiera. En cierta forma se sentía mal por ello. Sentía que Duke no se merecía eso. Su vista se torno gris nuevamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kaiba.

-¿Entonces porque siento que no estas feliz del todo?- cuestiono el moreno.

-Porque a pesar de todo el amor que el me pueda proporcionar, hay cosas que yo no le puedo dar- respondió sin apartar la vista. Sus ojos resguardaban ferozmente unas cuantas lágrimas que insistían en querer salir. Chibi Shinigami, se percató del estado de su amo, por lo que se colocó en las piernas de este y así ofrecerle su más linda carita, recibiendo con esto una diminuta sonrisa forzada.

-Existen soluciones para lo imposible- ¿Porque le molestaba que el cachorro estuviera triste?

Joey negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás podré darle hijos.

Durante unos segundos reino el silencio, donde lo único que se podía escuchar era el andar del motor.

-Pueden adoptar- OK ahora tenía que admitir que se estaba comenzando a sentir algo atraído por el cachorro, pero porque en todo el intelecto que tenía se le ocurría sugerirle maneras para ser feliz con Dane. Se dejó llevar por la necesidad de volver a ver esa sonrisa que comenzaba a gustarle.

-No funcionaria igual.

Nuevamente el silencio se formo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- musitó Joey.

-Ya lo estas haciendo.

-¿Por qué cuando aún sabiendo ya que...soy...gay-sonrojo- no has mencionado o preguntado nada?

-No lo creí conveniente.- respuesta rápida, cualquiera diría que ni la pensó- cualquiera que sea tu preferencia sexual no tiene que ser un problema. A mi no me molesta en lo más absoluto.- fin de la discusión.

-Y ¿tu eres?...

-No.

-Me imagine...gracias.- le dijo mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, sin darse cuenta que con ello había logrado una especie de alivio interno del CEO- ¿y piensas casarte alguna vez?

-Ya fueron tres preguntas- "Casarse". No es que entendiera la necesidad de casarse y tener hijos, es que simplemente por el momento no le interesaban ambas cosas, no por algo prácticamente huyo de la suya. Al menos el cachorro no era una de esas personas que creen que el amor lo solucionaría todo. Sin embargo, la idea del cachorro atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor y sin vida no terminaba de gustarle. Le veía como un chico ardiente y apasionado.

¿De donde diablos había salido ese pensamiento?

Una cosa era notar la despampanante belleza que irradiaba ese joven y sus finos rasgos y otra muy distinta imaginar a ese mismo joven desnudo. "No", le dijo a cierta parte de su anatomía. "Ni siquiera pienses en eso. Ni te muevas, canalla. ¿Te das cuenta que es por un hombre? Además el no. Queda completamente descartado". (Ai: o.o Sety-chan le estas hablando a tú mphhh, Len: prohibido decir esas palabras aquí ù-ú, Ai: x-x, Kaiba: ¬¬)

Pero esa parte de su cuerpo no escuchaba. De hecho, la sola imagen de las pequeñas caderas delante de él y de esos firmes y bien formados muslos, abiertos y a la espera de que lo reclamaran, bastó para que su sexo hiciera algo más que moverse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Joey captó una expresión dolorosa en su cara- ¿Es la cabeza? ¿Te está molestando?

-Sí- repuso con tono hosco- es la cabeza- no dejaba de ser verdad. (Ai: xD)

-Tú problema es que sigues malhumorado. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Te despertaré cuando lleguemos- sugirió.

Quizá no fuera una mala idea. Tenía rato tratando de ponerla en marcha. Podría cerrar los ojos y recuperar parte del sueño que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Luego, despertaría renovado y al mando de su propio cuerpo. Mientras dormía, desterraría todo pensamiento del cachorro como un ser sexual y la vida volvería a tener sentido. Era una idea maravillosa. Cerró los ojos, bostezó una vez y emitió un suspiro hondo. Antes de flotar a la deriva, se le ocurrió un último pensamiento.

-Has dicho que me despertarías cuando llegáramos a donde íbamos, pero faltan horas para llegar. No dormiré tanto- y de camino no había nada más que mereciera la pena.

-Oh, me refería cuando llegáramos a ese otro lugar, por supuesto.

º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º

Termine!! n-n

Pido disculpas por hacer el capitulo tan corto, pero como en el segundo me emocione, pues quería nada más terminar bien.

Ahora a contestar Reviews por Sei-chan n-n

Sei: ¬-¬#####

Ai: OK, será alguien más, que te parece si tu Len-chan?

Len: suficiente es que ya haya presentado tus otros patéticos fics

Ai: ¬¬

Quatre: si gusta yo puedo hacerlo señorita Ai n-n

Ai: Q-chan - ... bien comencemos n-n

Quatre:

**señorita Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee **a Ai-chan le agradece por su apoyo y sobre todo manda unos saludotes n-n

**Guerrera Lunar ** muchas muchas gracias por dejar Reviews a la señorita Ai-chan, le dan mucha risa y ánimos para seguir escribiendo, le encanta el joven Rex n-n

Ai: -

Quatre: u-uU...señor Kaiba dice el joven Rex que ya le llegue al joven Joey

Joey: ¬¬

Quatre: opino lo mismo no es nada agradable estar esperando que ESA persona a la que tanto AMAS se te DECLARE

Duo: ya oíste Trowa xD

Trowa: ¬¬

Todos: xD

Quatre: nn, continuemos, dice la señorita Ai-chan que no se preocupe que ya tiene bien entrenados a los nekos, sobre la vaca, me temo informarle que esta bajo mi cuidado, ya que ciertas personas querían hacer bistecs con ese animal sagrado u-ú.

Joey y Duo: que??, teníamos hambre.

Wufei: si y el tacaño del niño rico no nos quiso llevar a comer a todos, por suerte los morenitos pelos parados nos ayudaron en ese restaurante

Marik y Malik: n-n un placer

Kaiba: yo no voy a comer con una bola de lunáticos como ustedes.

Yami: buuu

Bakura: que me den esa vaca!

Yami: siii

Ai: ¬¬ podrían dejar continuar hablando a mi tesorito?

Todos: nos callamos u-u

Ai: así esta mejor n-n

Quatre: n-un...como iba diciendo, Ai-chan promete oficialmente que habrá escena lemon...pero después. **señorita Kaiba Shirou, **Ai-chan lamenta el hecho de tardar tanto tiempo para subir los capítulos, pero la pobre a estado estudiando para sus exámenes.

Ai: si T-T

Duo: no te preocupes hermanita, si estudias como yo lo hago seguro...momento ahora que recuerdo yo reprobé T-T

Heero: baka ¬¬

Ai: que ánimos ¬¬

Quatre: agradece además su enorme apoyo, dice que mientras más Reviews manden más rápido le llega la inspiración, que a fin de cuentas siempre termina reprobando n-n...eso no es bueno señorita Ai-chan debería estudiar más.

Ai: ya mamá ¬¬

Quatre: -.- continuemos....**señorita Radfel**, Ai-chan se asustó bastante al leer la primera línea, se quedo así-ï  O.O, pero al terminar de leer se quedo así-ï  nn. Agradece sus comentarios y sobre todo espera seguir agradándole con sus fics.

Quatre: **señorita KarlaBob** y Lokai, Yelanda, Soujika, Kelamir, Malik, Yura, Yuka y Bob, les agradece por sus porras, eso le da animos.

Ai: - siiii

Quatre: bueno eso es todo Ai-chan.

Ai: gracias Q-chan lindo, TU si me quieres...no como OTROS.

Sei: . 

Ai: bueno los dejo y espero les continue gustando esta loquera de historia. Ya dije que lamento que este tan cortita n-nU.

Ahora con ustedes Bakura dando la grata invitación a dejar Reviews.

Bakura: ejem ejem Dejen Reviews o me encargare de enviarlos al reino de las sombras ¬-¬

Ai: y ese fue nuestro lindo y encantador Kura-chan...oye precioso dime una cosa, es cierto que Ishizu te lavo la boca con jabón.

Bakura: ¬-¬#### esa mujer pagara

Todos: muajajajajajaja xD


	4. Y seguimos en el camino

Ai: ¡Volvi! 0

Todos: ¡Noooo! .

Ai: ¬.¬

Todos: ehh...siiii T-T

Ai: 0...lo se, lo se y realmente siento haberme tardado tanto en volver a retomar este fic

Len: tanto, es que tres años no te parecen demasiado tiempo

Ai: Len-chan - me extrañaste?

Len: en lo mínimo nn

Ai: ;-; malvado

Duo: yo si te extrañe onee-chan -

Joey: yo tmb -

Ai: T-T soy tan feliz por volver, wuiii vamos a hacer muchas escenas XXX ¬

Joey: ehh...creo que me llaman -.-U

Ai: nah, todavía no, pero pronto muy pronto xD, espero no me asesinen -.-, así que pasamos inmediatamente al fic.

Duo: onee-chan, no olvidas algo?

Ai: ahh si, (saca su cámara de sabrá diox donde)

Duo: ahh. Nop. Los disclaimers

Ai: cierto...¡Sei-chan!

Sei: gr. ¬¬

Ai: deja de gruñir y has lo que te digo ¬.¬

Sei: porquería...fic...leer.. (y se va)

Ai: nota mental: traer a alguien más carismático la próxima vez...corrección de nota mental: CAPTURAR a otro bishonen más carismático ¬

Joey: disfruten el fic -

Capitulo IV Seguimos en el camino

-A que otro lugar?- le pregunto el castaño, apretándose el puente de la nariz en un esfuerzo por mitigar su dolor de cabeza.

-Oh, es sólo un lugar del que oí hablar mucho a mi mejor amigo y tengo pensado que seria una oportunidad perfecta para visitarlo. Seria una pena estar tan cerca y no visitarlo- para Joey tenia perfecto sentido. Era aventurero por naturaleza. Necesitaba acumular nuevos paisajes y experiencias para mantener alimentados sus sentidos.

-Te he llegado a mencionar que la vida de mi hermano esta en juego? No dispongo de tiempo para estos...viajecitos.

-Quizás ya es hora de que hablemos de tu hermanito. Ayudaría si supiera con exactitud en que clase de peligro se halla. No puedo imaginar que su vida se encuentre realmente en peligro, de lo contrario habrías descubierto un modo de superar tu miedo a volar.

Con sus rasgos severos, sus ojos azules y sus hombros anchos, no parecía un hombre que le tuviera miedo a muchas cosas. Costaba asimilar al hombre que dominaba el espacio del interior de su pequeño coche con alguien que tenia temores. Por lo menos a el le parecía una persona sumamente...dominante, en ese sentido (Kaiba; ja, ya le demostrare después cuan "dominante" puedo ser ) Joey: ;-; onee-chan Ai: aléjate de mi hermanito pervertido ¬¬ Kaiba: te dejare grabarlo Ai: - ¡hecho! Joey: T-T onee-chan)

-Ya te lo he dicho- suspiro con la poca paciencia que le quedaba- no tengo miedo a volar.

-Si, si, lose. Simplemente no vuelas- Joey intento no rodar los ojos.

-Exacto. Igual que tu, hice una promesa y no tengo intención de romperla- la voz le cambio un poco.

De inmediato Joey supo que había tocado un punto vulnerable.

-Quien te hizo prometer que no volarías- conjeturo que una persona importante. Se pregunto cuantas mas personas importantes habría en la vida de ese hombre. Apostaría todos sus ahorros a que no muchas. Era una lastima que el no fuera una persona importante para el...¡Que rayos estas pensado Joseph Wheeler! Dios debe la fatiga por el viaje. (Ai: aja, el viaje ñ.ñ)

Era un ámbito de su vida que a Seto no le gustaba compartir. Conocía al cachorro de hacia menos de un día. No tenia derecho a conocer sus problemas personales. Lo mejor que podría hacer era mandarlo al infierno. Pero entonces recordó lo vulnerable que le había parecido al hablarle del supuesto novio que le esperaba. Menudo novio.

-Mi hermano me hizo prometer que no volaría. Hace años, yo tenia que viajar inmediatamente hacia el otro lado del mundo pero, ese día nuestro jet privado había sufrido una avería, yo tenia urgencia por ese viaje, íbamos a cerrar un buen trato, Mokuba dijo que no quería ir, que esperáramos, pero no le preste atención, le dije que todo iba a estar bien. Para nuestra desgracia unos sujetos al reconocernos decidieron secuestrar el avión, tomaron a Mokuba como rehén, mientras me obligaban a transferirles una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. Fue horrible ver a mi única familia y al único ser que mas quiero siendo peligrosamente apuntado por la pistola.

Las lagrimas quemaron los ojos de Joey, pero logro contenerlas a tiempo. Aparecieron tan súbitamente que lo aturdieron.

-Entonces, ¿que paso?

-Me negaba a seguir poniendo a mi hermanito en peligro, pero también me negaba a que esos hombres nos robaran algo que nos había costado conseguir, sobretodo por todo el dolor por el que pasamos. Así que les hice creer que aceptaba, mientras que planeaba la manera de poner a esos malditos en su lugar. Pero algo debió salir mal en el proceso, pues ellos se dieron cuenta y...me dispararon, enfrente de Mokuba.

Joey permanecía en silencio, permitiéndole a ese hombre contarle los fantasmas de su pasado.

-Por fortuna no fue nada grave, el sujeto tenia mala puntería. Hoy en día, esos tipos están pagando con sus miserables vidas. Por desgracia, para Mokuba fue una experiencia traumática, pues era casi un niño.-Continuo.

-Cuantos años tenia?

-Trece.

-Desde entonces me hizo prometer que nunca más volaría. Temía que se volviera a repetir la experiencia y que esta vez no corriera tanta suerte. Probablemente me equivoque en complacerlo, pero si lo hubieras oído, probablemente hubieras echo lo mismo.

-Seguro que ya ha superado ese miedo, o al menos comprendería que de vez en cuando volaras. Vives en la otra punta del país. ¿Cómo vas a visitarlo?

Joey pensó en lo difícil que le resultaba a el estar separado de su familia por tanto tiempo. Hasta el trayecto en avión era largo. Si no dispusiera de la opción de volar, jamás habría regresado a pasar las navidades con su familia.

"No muy a menudo" quiso responder Seto. Aunque quizás fuera lo mejor. La mansión Kaiba le despertaba recuerdos incómodos de un tiempo desvanecido ya. Por esa misma razón decidió mudarse al otro lado del país, Mokuba estuvo un tiempo con el, pero de pronto decidió entrar a la universidad...en Domino. Y sin darse, cuenta de un momento a otro, estaba el y su compañía...solos. Ahora Mokuba manejaba Kaiba Corp. de Ciudad Domino.

-Mokuba no ha superado su temor y yo no quiero que conduzca solo. Voy a visitarlo mas o menos una vez al año.

A veces lo hago en coche, otras en tren. De cualquiera de las dos manera, jamás estoy allí tan a menudo como quisiera. Pero tengo mis negocios en Ciudad Domino, de modo que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-Has dicho que la vida de Moky estaba en juego. Se encuentra enfermo?-si ese era el caso, estaba dispuesto a conducir veinticuatro horas si fuera necesario. Un hermano no debería estar solo.

Recordó la vez que se rompió el tobillo jugando. Lo habían llevado a su apartamento y dejado solo. Habían ido amigos a ayudarlo y visitarlo. Incluyendo Honda que se quedo a dormir una noche. Pero no era lo mismo. Nadie le ofreció simpatía cuando tobillo le picaba tanto que quería gritar. Nadie le llevo chocolate recubierto de chocolate derretido aunque al ultimo ese alguien terminara comiéndoselo todo. Eso le dolió mas que el tobillo.

-No esta enfermo...y no le digas Moky.

-Que tiene de malo, se oye lindo. Además como te dije ya me encariñe con él, así que le digo como quiero.

-Mira, que aquí el único canino eres tu. Así que no le pongas sobrenombres estúpidos a mi hermano.

-Bien, entonces conduciré más lento, hasta que me digas, porque corre peligro- aseguro alentando la velocidad, si era posible, del pequeño volcho.

Seto bufo exasperado.

-Bueno, estoy esperando.

Seto reflexiono. Dudaba de que Tea fuera alguna lunática. Casi con toda seguridad Mokuba se hallaba a salvo físicamente. Oh, pero era esa Tea la que iba a sufrir un dolor serio en el futuro inmediato, en cuanto pudiera ponerle las manos encima (Ai: ¡yo ayudo! ) Bakura: yo tmb Todo: O.O Bakura: que? Si se trata de hacer sufrir a alguien yo siempre estoy disponible xD Ai: -.- ya se me hacia)

-No, Mokuba no corre peligro.

Joey espero, pero no obtuvo mas respuesta.

-Lo va a embestir una manada de animales que de algún modo se soltó en Domino y va directamente hacia el?- sonrió con expresión traviesa, pensado que quizás el pudiera reír. Nop, ese sujeto definitivamente no sabia de humor.

-No, ese tampoco es el problema.

Joey se había quedado sin alternativas. A menos de que la misma vaca que momentos antes, causara el catastrófico accidente, le fuera a caer encima por cosas del destino a su hermano. Cosa que dudaba mucho. Cosa que le advirtió que tenia que dejar de pensar en cada locura -.- (Bakura: - la vaca Ai: Kura-chan, ya te dije que la vaca NO nos la vamos a comer. Q-chan la tiene cuidándola. Bakura: ¬¬ Ai: ¬.¬ a donde llevas esa bazuca? Bakura: - sólo voy a visitar al rubiecito ese Ai: ¬.¬...ok - me saludas a Trowa)

-Esta enamorado- musito Seto como si eso fuera mucho peor que cualquiera de las sugerencias antes mencionadas...o pensadas.

Confuso, lo insto a que se explicara mejor.

-Enamorado? Por eso su vida corre peligro? Porque esta enamorado?

Seto volvió a mostrarse renuente a compartir información personal con el cachorro. Tenia la sospecha de que no iba a darle el visto bueno a sus tácticas.

Joey se dio cuenta de que mantenía un debate interno sobre si divulgar o no mas información. Decidió facilitarle las cosas.

-Si no me das un buen motivo para ir inmediatamente a Domino, o al este, quizás aproveche la oportunidad para parar a ver TODOS los lugares geniales que me recomendaron visitar. Y esos lugares están al sur. Muy al sur.

Con los dientes apretados, Seto soltó toda la sopa.

-Esta enamorado de una mujer que le dobla la edad, le va a robar su dinero y lo va a dejar destrozado. A eso me refiero cuando digo que su vida esta en juego. De acuerdo, quizás no su vida, pero desde luego si su futuro. Como su hermano mayor, es mi trabajo protegerlo. Por eso voy a Domino, para detener la boda y salvar su futuro- con los brazos cruzados, clavo la vista en la carretera.

-¿Cómo sabes que esa mujer va a robarle todo el dinero? Además , no crees que tu hermano ya esta mayorcito para tomar sus decisiones sobre lo que le conviene o no.

Seto se encogió de hombros.

-Esa mujer es... es...

-¿Si?

-Hábil- indico al final, como si eso explicara todo.

-Y...

¿Y?

-Si- repitió Joey- Y.Y. Como en que más. Y.

-¿Que?- exclamo Seto que se comenzaba a sentir perdido.

-¡Exacto!- exclamo Joey exasperado- ¿Qué? ¡Sin duda tendrás algo mas que el hecho de que es hábil!

-No tienes porque gritarme.

Con una voz serena y racional, le pregunto.

-¿Como se llama?

-Tea no se que. ¿No es un nombre estúpido? Quiero decir, ¿Tea?

Con una risita, Joey le pregunto.

-Al menos mi nombre no te suena estúpido, verdad?

-No- respondió sinceramente, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante la suave risa del cachorro. Por regla general, la gente no se reía del gran Seto Kaiba, y al que se atreviera, pagaba las consecuencias...atado a un barril de cemento bajo el mar.

-De modo que es hábil y consideras que su nombre es estúpido. ¿Y esas son las causas, las únicas causas, por las que quieres detener la boda de tu hermano?

-Si.

-Nos desviamos al sur.

-Vamos. En serio. ¿Tea? Suena como si saliera de una de esas tontas novelas románticas que pasan en la tele y que a las mujeres sin nada que hacer por las tardes les gustan ver. En serio, el nombre no podría ser mas absurdo que...

-Joey- aporto el con una sonrisa traviesa. Probablemente su nombre no era absurdo en ninguna forma, pero era una manera de picar al hombre al lado de él.

-Exacto- convino él, siguiéndole el juego- Joey es un nombre absurdo. Tanto que creo que voy a tener que seguir llamándote por tu apelativo canino.

-Que gracioso, entonces yo me cerciorar de llamarte la próxima gato engreído.

-Miau- maulló Chibi Shinigami en acuerdo con ella (Malik: si, y ahora me vas a decir que entiendes a los gatos Ai: claro, mira... ¡Sety-chan! Seto: ¡que no me llames así escritora de pacotilla! Malik: xD)

-Sabes, no se porque pero me das la impresión de ser una persona racional, pero cada vez más resulta claro que careces de toda lógica.

-¿Qué no soy lógico? ¿Me lo dice el que me-voy-a-casa-a-casarme-con-un-hombre-que-no-he-visto-en-siete-años-y-me-llevo-a-mi-gato, que dígase de paso cree que es una especie de diosa, me esta diciendo a mi que no soy lógico?

-Si, no eres lógico- confirmo con un gesto de asentimiento-además...olvidaste mencionar al gato engreído que recogí- añadió maliciosamente y que se gano una mirada asesina por parte del gato engrei...perdón, del gran Kaiba.

-Es más que eso. Sabe exactamente lo que tiene que decir, pero nunca dice nada. Siempre le he preguntado en que se gana la vida. Porque con la pinta que tiene a mi me parece que en las esquinas. No cuenta nada de su familia o su entorno. Por lo que yo sé y mis detectives han recolectado, surgió de ninguna parte. No es más que una sanguijuela. Y encima, no mira a mi hermano como si...

-¿Cómo si que?- pregunto Joey con sincera curiosidad.

-Olvídalo- desterró ese pensamiento. Iba a decir que no miraba a su hermano como una mujer enamorada. Pero eso habría sido ridículo, ya que el no creía en el amor. Y se recordó que tampoco el cachorro.

-No, dímelo- no sabia porque era importante que lo supiera, pero no era capaz de contener la curiosidad (Seto: quien parece ahora el gato curioso Joey: u.u)

-Cuando Mokuba la mira, ella es toda sonrisas y besos. Pero cuando mi hermano gira la cabeza, es como si se quitara una mascara y debajo hubiera otra persona. Estoy convencido de que lo esta engañando.

Joey le creyó. Aunque no le cabía duda de que Seto era demasiado protector, no parecía el tipo de persona que interfiriera a menos que lo considerara necesario.

-Quizás no quieres dejar que tu hermanito se vaya- sugirió con conocimiento de causa, ya que por experiencia propia que la protección de sus propios hermanos nacía de su deseo de no dejarlo crecer...y de fastidiarle la existencia.

Fue el turno de Seto de reír, aunque no resulto un tono divertido. Que raro, el que nunca esbozaba una sonrisa a menos de que fuera a su hermano, ahora con el cachorro hasta reía a carcajada suelta. Tenia que visitar a un doctor al llegar a Domino...o un psicólogo.

-Créeme, estaría mas que dispuesto a entregar a Mokuba a la primera mujer decente del que se enamorara. Sin embargo, Tea no se que, no es ninguna mujer decente. De eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

Seto no anhelaba otra cosa que ver la felicidad de Mokuba. Principalmente por sabia que no había realizado la tarea de forma satisfactoria como hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué no intentaste alejarla la ultima vez que la viste?- inquirió Joey. Por el momento, había tomado la decisión de creer que Seto estaba en lo cierto, lo que significaba que lo mejor era que le echara una mano para extirpar a Tea de la vida de Mokuba.

-Lo intente- explico, al ver que el cachorro se había decantado por su lado- Pensé que había captado el mensaje. Pero me equivoque.

Vaya al fin el hombre aceptaba que se equivocaba. Sintió deseos de decírselo a la cara pero al verlo tan serio con el tema de su hermano, se mordió la lengua, ante cualquier comentario.

-Descartemos lo obvio. Primero no puedes sobornarla. Ese seria el peor error.

-¿Por que dices eso?- quiso saber, despertaba su curiosidad.

-¿Es que nunca ves la tele?- suspiro comprendiendo que trataba con un aficionado- En las películas, cuando el padre rico, o el hermano, según sea el caso, le ofrece al novio, en este casi novia caza fortunas dinero para mantenerse alejado de su hija, o hermano menor, la novia caza fortunas siempre se lo cuenta al novio. Este se enfurece tanto con el padre, o con el hermano, por insultar a su novia y tratar de interferir en su amistad, que esta convencido que le espera en los brazos de la caza fortunas, que no duda en escaparse con ella. Así de simple.

-Ja- exclamo Seto con tono triunfal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ja"?

-Le ofrecí un soborno- movió las cejas- Eso fue hace meses, y no se han fugado.

-No, no lo han hecho. Simplemente han decidido casarse y te han dado...¿Cuántos días de aviso?

-Siete. Y ahora solo dispongo de cinco para llegar.

-Siete-repitió- Suficiente para que llegues y veas a tu hermano en el altar. Es evidente que el soborno no funciono.

-Quizás no le ofrecí lo suficiente- musito Seto, sin querer conceder una derrota total.

-Si esa mujer es tan hábil como afirmas, entonces tendremos que pensar en algo mejor que un soborno.

-¿Tendremos?- inquirió Seto. Por algún motivo la idea de estar junto al cachorro por mas tiempo que un día no le sonó tan horrible como aquella mañana.

-dios sabe que vas a necesitar ayuda.¡Un soborno! Que típico- Joey recalco la mención de la palabra "tendremos", aunque no pudo evitar verse afectado por su importancia.

Seto rió entre dientes, y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo. Lo alegraba poder olvidar sus problemas y dejar que el cachorro tratara de solucionar el problema de separar a esa mujerzuela de su hermano. Además, ya se merecía la cabezadita que había querido echar desde hace rato.

-Despiértame cuando necesites un relevo al volante.

-Te despertare cuando lleguemos a ese otro lugar. No puedes perdértelo- le informo con voz muy seria.

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

En unos minutos se quedo dormido. Siempre que pudo, Joey desvió la vista a la carretera y lo miró. Resultaba extraño, pero le recordaba a un juguete nuevo con el que resultaba divertido jugar. Lo estimulaba, le hacia reír, y también lograba que se sintiera cómodo en su presencia. Era sumamente divertido hacer enojar a ese gato engreído. Apenas se conocían, pero, básicamente, se habían contado sus respectivas historias vitales.

-¿Qué te parece, Chibi Shinigami?-susurro en voz apenas audible- ¿Nos lo quedamos?

-Miau

-Estoy de acuerdo- repuso.

Seto, que despertó al oír la voz del cachorro, paso las siguiente horas tratando de descifrar la respuesta de la gata.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Ai: yo se, yo se...pero no te digo 0

Seto: ¬¬ para tu información no ocupo que me digas, tengo mis medios.

Yami: ey sacerdote, que haces con esa gata en tu espalda?

Seto: ¬,¬ maldito enano tricolor chismoso.

Ai: O.O... ¬¬ Sety-chan, espero que esa gata no se la que creo que es ¬.¬

Seto: ehhh...mira Malik y Marik lo están haciendo.

Ai: donde? ¬ (gira buscando por todos lados mientras salida de la nada ya tenia su cámara preparada) Oye...no es cierto. ¬.¬...¿Sety? o.o...se escapo T-T

Len: ¡ten! -.- ( le entrega sus redes y cadenas)

Ai: Graxias -, ya me quieres Len-chan?

Len: no, solo quiero que ya te vayas nn

Ai: ¬,¬ nomás porque tengo un gato que atrapar.

Len: nun

Ai: en castigo tienes que traer a Sei-chan a pedir los reviews. xD

Len: O.O yo no me acerco a ese loco.

Ai: asustado el gatito de que el perrote malo se lo vaya a comer? )

Len: ¬¬#

Duo: si quieres onee-chan yo los digo.

Ai: tu siempre de lindo mi hermoso -, pero primero ponte esto ¬

Duo: ahh...es necesario ponerme ese traje de cuero con todo y cadenas? -U

Ai: si! ¬

Heero: si! ¬...ejem...yo...iba de paso.

Ai: aja xD

Duo: bueno...mi onee-chan espera que le perdonen nuevamente el LARGO retraso y que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Es todo - (Len le extiende una tarjetita y huye) Aquí dice que tiene su consentimiento para...oye...yo no voy a dejar que golpeen a mi onee-chan...(vuelve a leer) por mas que tu les aportes las armas.

Ai: dame eso ¬¬...¡Len!

Ai-chan se larga correteando ahora a dos gatos para castigarlos de la mejor manera posible 0


End file.
